The Drinking Game
by cupcakesintheimpala
Summary: AU. One shot. Warren introduces Bracken to one of his favorite holiday traditions on St. Patrick's Day.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Title: The Drinking Game  
Summary: AU. One shot. Warren introduces Bracken to alcohol on St. Patrick's Day.  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Brackendra

Warning: Alcohol discussion, drunkeness, swearing, mention of sex.

* * *

Of all the things Kendra was expecting (and she really didn't expect a lot to happen at Fablehaven at four in the morning unless it was Seth doing something stupid) to barge into her bedroom in the middle of the night, it was not this.

It was definitely not Warren bursting into her room with Bracken slung over his shoulders - and a very _drunk_ Bracken at that.

"Had a good St. Patrick's day, did you?" she asked dryly, noting the shamrock necklaces around Warren's neck, the shamrock pinned in Bracken's hair, and a garland of green roses perched precariously on Warren's head.

Warren gave a non-committal shrug and grunted something as he deposited Bracken on the floor a little more forcefully than neccessary.

"Did you just call my boyfriend a lightweight?" Kendra scrambled up off of her bed and went to check on the unicorn, who was very out of it. "He's a unicorn for crying out loud!"

"Even unicorns can't hold their fucking liquor, Kens." Warren slurred, as he headed for the door. "I don't envy the hangover he's gonna have tomorrow."

"And I don't envy the one you're obviously going to have." Kendra helped Bracken slowly to his feet and helped him lay down on her bed. "Bracken doesn't even drink at matters of state in the fairy realm. How did you convince him to try human alcohol?"

Warren grinned.

"Two words: drinking game." he said proudly, stumbling as he turned around to look at her again, and ended up flopping down onto the floor. "I won."

Kendra snorted. "I've seen you at parties, Warr. You're like a level ahead of this." She nodded at Bracken's still form. Her eyes widened. "You fucking cheater."

Warren snorted. "Such language. The Fairy Queen know her handmaiden swears like a sailor?"

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Don't change the subject, Warren. You got him smashed on purpose, didn't you?"

"Noooooooooooo." Warren replied. "Noooo of course not. No." he groaned. "Ugh okay fine yesssss."

* * *

\- **two hours ago** -

"Now this is important, B." Warren said as he and Bracken slid into a booth down at the local bar. Kendra and Vanessa had opted out, the St. Patrick's Day parade their limit on the day's festivities.

"Don't call me 'B'." Bracken replied stiffly, looking around the bar and eyeing its other patrons skeptically. "I don't see what's so important about getting drunk."

"A green beer is an important right of passage for St. Patrick's Day." Warren explained dramatically. "And you are...how old are you?"

"Old enough to drink by fairy standards." Bracken replied shortly. "And more than old enough by human standards."

"Drop the prince act." Warren said, rolling his eyes as he fished a couple of IDs out of his pocket. "It's okay to let loose, you know. Plus, Kendra's told me all about how you have no filter when you're around her and Seth."

"That's different."

Warren showed the IDs to the waiter that came to their table and ordered two green beers.

"Okay so here's how we're gonna do this." he told the unicorn. "A drinking game. First one to get wasted loses."

Bracken stared at the Knight with disbelief. "You're serious."

"Damn straight." Warren said with a smirk. "You in?"

"I don't think you should challenge me." Bracken said smoothly. "My tolerance far exceeds your own."

"Arrogant, aren't you?" Warren grinned. "That's not going to do you any favors, kid." When the waiter turned up with their drinks, he ordered two more.

Bracken exhaled, and took a long sip of his first beer, pausing for a moment as the pungent liquid flooded his mouth.

"We don't have this kind of beer in the other realm." he said. "It's strange...I like it." he grinned at the stunned look on Warren's face before proceeding to finish the contents of the pint sized glass. "Your turn."

 _Three drinks later..._

"You know, I really, _really_ like this stuff." Bracken said thickly, as he pushed away his third empty glass.

"Yeah...mee tooo." Warren slurred, halfway through his second glass. He had no intention of making it to his third glass, though the rules they'd established after the first glass was that you had to finish every one or forfeit. "Want another?"

"Not yetttttttt." Bracken groaned. "Hey. Hey, guess what?"

The corner of Warren's mouth twitched. "What?"

"I...fucked Kendra." Bracken grinned.

Warren froze. "What?"

"Totally...fucking _fucked_ her." Bracken slurred. "You know how _limber_ -"

"Woah. Okay, you've had enough." Warren quickly threw some cash down on the table to pay for their drinks, and pushed all thoughts of 'kill the unicorn' out of his beer soaked mind. "We're going home."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Kendra fought back a yawn as she threw a blanket over Bracken, walked over to Warren and helped him up...or tried to. He wouldn't budge. "You threw the game because of that?"

"I had every intention of throwing it. You said he talks about all kinds of shit around you. I wanted to know what was up." Warren rolled over onto his side, snuggling against the rug on Kendra's bedroom floor.

"Then why didn't you just ask me?"

"Right, like 'm gonna talk about your virtue with you." Warren yawned. "You're still a kid."

Kendra groaned. "I'm eighteen, you idiot."

Warren yawned again and rolled onto his stomach.

"'M sleepy."

Kendra sighed.

"Okay. But we're gonna talk about how roping my boyfriend into drinking games instead of talking to me is wrong in the morning." Kendra rolled her eyes, grabbed a blanket from the foot of her bed, and an extra pillow for Warren. Once she had gotten him settled, she crawled into bed next to Bracken. "And Warren?"

"Mmmm."

"If you puke on my rug in the morning, I'll kick your ass."

* * *

Hope y'all like this. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
